


Jealous

by Morethancupcake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealous Connor, M/M, Misunderstandings, except not really, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course... I'm an idiot. I missed you so much." Connor wants to argue, he wants to tell Oliver he feels like a fool for waiting on someone who was having too much fun to even call, when "I met someone, tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?"

He hears it, and it breaks his heart. 

Oliver is finally back from that stupid party, something about work and clients, something he just couldn't avoid. He's a little drunk, and Connor is a little sad, and a little mad, too. It was supposed to be their week-end, it was supposed to be time just for them, and this stupid party was supposed to end hours ago.

He gets it, he's still a student. Nothing there to brag about, especially not to people who were all older and probably smarter than him. Oliver is a freaking genius, so he can only guess people he's working with are pretty smart. 

And maybe, maybe, Connor had been waiting tonight. Maybe he had put sparkling wine on the fridge, and stopped at that awfully crowded bakery to buy his boyfriend's favorite. Maybe. No big deal. It's close to one, and Oliver was supposed to be back at ten. No big deal. He hears him in the bathroom, moving around slowly, brushing his teeth and quickly jumping under the shower. 

When Oliver slides in the bed next to him, he doesn't roll over, he doesn't grab him, he doesn't put his head on his boyfriend's chest to sleep like he loves to. 

"Connor... are you still asleep ?"

Oliver whispers against his skin, and he kisses the nape of his neck once, twice, before setlling on Connor's pillow, molding their bodies together.

"Of course... I'm an idiot. I missed you so much." Connor wants to argue, he wants to tell Oliver he feels like a fool for waiting on someone who was having too much fun to even call, when "I met someone, tonight." 

It feels like punishment for all the things he said, for all the lies, and the tears in Oliver's eyes. It feels like a punch in the gut, and like he's exhausted, suddenly. He feel tears burning his eyes, but he keeps his eyelids shut, wishing this whole night to disappear. Maybe if he sleeps now, he'll wake up tomorrow and tonight would just not exist anymore.

"He reminded me of you, when we just met, at the bar. The same arrogance, and I felt the same, I couldn't understand why he was flirting with me." Oliver is still whispering, and he's probably too drunk to realise what he's doing. Connor thinks about getting up to get him water, and he hates himself for still caring. "He bought me a drink, and he couldn't get that I was with you. He said I had no ring on my finger, and a boyfriend wasn't a husband."

It's almost funny, because it used to be his lines. 

"I'm so sorry, Con. I'm so sorry." Ollie falls asleep, his lips still caressing the nape of his neck. He wishes he could cry, he could get mad, and push him out, out of their bed, their room, their appartment. Connor falls asleep when the sun starts to light up the sky he can see from the window. He feels sick.

Oliver is under the shower when he wakes up. It's close to eleven, and there's coffee waiting for him in the kitchen. Oliver found the lemon cake, and there's a huge piece of it missing, suspiciously close to a plate covered with crumbs and icing. Connor hates himself for the little smile, even with that other guy, now between them, he's still happy he managed to do something right. Maybe he could try to be a better boyfriend. He could try to spend less time at work, and more here, with Ollie. He could ask Ollie for a second chance, for this to be between them only.

"Finally you woke up !" Ollie is wearing soft pjs, and he comes for a kiss. Conor can't deny him a kiss. He can't deny him anything at this point. "I am so sorry about last night, I promise I'll make it up to you. Breakfast ?"

He eats the french toast his boyfriend makes for him. He listens to him talking about the party, and the coworkers, and his boss. He listens to Ollie babbling, and he wonders if he remembers everything he said. 

"And of course there was this guy, I mean..."

"No." Connor looks at his plate, stubbornly avoiding the brown eyes he knows must be surprised, maybe even hurt. "Don't talk about him, okay ? Just... don't."

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Oliver tries to grab him, soft hands, soft skin, soft eyes, but he goes for a shower, and locks the bathroom door behind him. 

It's easy, to fall back into an old routine. To close his eyes and pretend it never happened. To erase Ollie's words from his mind, and focus on their Saturday together, to laugh at the movie they rented, and to put his feet under his boyfriend, because he's cold, and he deserves to be taken care of. Ollie traces line on his feet, kneads and massage them until Connor is almost asleep next to him, blissfully relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, Con. I mean it."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He keeps his eyes closed, and he enjoys the way Ollie plays with his toes, making them pop. Who knew this could be so amazing.

"But..."

"No. Ollie I mean it. I don't want to know. I don't." Oliver does't say a word, but he moves his fingers and starts to knead at his legs, softly. He considers it a win.

But his boyfriend is stubborn. Beautiful, smart, funny, but stubborn. And way too good at using strategic places at his advantage. They're in line at the cash desk, both holding a tiny basket full of glamourous things like toilet paper, tissues with lotion for sensitive skin, lube and shower gel, when Oliver starts.

"We should talk about it, Con. I'm sorry okay ? I promise it won't happen again." Connor doesn't kow why his eyes are so wide. Because he can't escape, he can't, it's Saturday and they're stuck behind two families with a full cart. He can't escape, and Mrs Ramirez is right behind them, listening to everything and looking at them with that syrupy creepy way of her. He can't escape because Ollie's eyes are sad, and pleading, and he wants to be the better man, he really wants to.

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it, okay ?"

"Please. We need to. Are you jealous ?" Mrs Ramirez is almost jumping in delight, and Connor wants to scream. He wants to push Ollie away, to shake him until he understands they had something good, something amazing. He tries, he really tries not to cry, not to be mad. But... it sucks. 

"Not here, Ollie please."

"Later ?"

He would agree to almost anything just to make this stop. The family in front of them asks for the manager, and they fight about prices and promotions. It feels like Hell.

 

"Did you use protection ?" Oliver almost drops the whole carton of eggs, but Connor needs to know, has to know. It's a big deal, it's a huge deal. He guesses, he hopes Oliver had been careful. He hopes he wasn't too lost into whatever his name was to forget and risk them both. "That's the only thing I'll ask, I promise."

"What the Hell are you talking about ?" Oliver is almost crashing the eggs, now, and he puts them down before running a hand through his hair, taking his glasses away and rubbing his eyes. "I don't understand..."

"I don't really understand either, but I'm trying okay ?" Connor feels his hands shaking, and he puts them into fists, because he can't break now, he can't let this hurt him and them even more. Ollie had been brave before, it's his turn, he can do it. "Is it... I mean, is it going to happen again ? Or was it just a one night thing ?"

"It wasn't like that, Con..." Ollie reaches for him, and it takes everything he's got not to push him away. His hands are on his arms, running to his hands, prying his fingers open. "Connor, no, no, it's not like that."

"Then what ?" He remembers the tears in Ollie's face, when the roles were reversed, and he doesn't really feel like crying, now. He's just very cold. 

"Nothing happened, nothing like that, I promise." Hands are framing his face, and the brown eyes are searching his, pleading. Oliver is telling the truth, he hopes, or he's a fantastic liar. And Connor really wants to believe him. "I'm sorry I stayed with him, and enjoyed his flirting a little too much. I'm sorry I left you here by yourself, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough not to feel flattered. But nothing happened, Con. I swear." 

"You said... you said..."

"I swear." Connor reaches back, and hides his face into his boyfriend's neck. He can feel how tense Ollie is, how scared he feels, too. "Connor, are you okay ?"

"No."

 

Oliver explains, and Connor breathes, again. They laugh about it, but it's still too fresh, they're still wary and a little shy around each other. It's weird, almost like in the beginning, trying to figure out how they could work, again.

 

Connor is on his way home. He's tired, his eyes burning, and he's almost glad Ollie will be busy tonight, because all he can think about right now is a long shower, something quick and easy to eat, and then sleep. He's so sure he'll be greated with dark and silence he stops at the door, mouth open, when he spots Ollie on the couch, lost in his kindle, a steaming cup next to him.

"You're... early ?" Oliver comes to help him out of his jacket, and kisses him before dragging him to the kitchen.

"I said hello, made small talk, and then escaped just in time to see you home. I believe I'm just on time." He kisses him again, and then goes to the fridge, a worried look on his beautiful face. "I'm afraid it's either the rest of my pasta salad, or a sandwich for tonight. We really need to get better at buying food, Con."

It's Ollie's fault, really. He just has to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read it on tumblr http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/116060925964/5-for-coliver-for-the-prompt-thing
> 
> as usual, messages and kudos make me happy :)


End file.
